VocaloidxHetalia Songfics
by blackhairAsian
Summary: CH.1 Sealand finally faced his fear, and finally overcame England. Only just what did he do. CH.2 Lovina and Antonio love each other but how will they let their love between little red riding hood and and the wolf work out.CH.3 Alfred had to get back home he had to survive and the man is offering him a chance at life only the risk is his soul, Alfred most survive the night. Will he
1. Tarantula

**Here is a fic inspired by a song, the song is named Tarantula sung by Oliver and made by momocashew, he sounds really good in that song, he actually has been sounding great in the past songs i have heard him in. I had a bit of trouble picking the character, i was like i could make a great horror fic for Spain, Prussia or Russia then i was like screw it Sealand.**

**Disclaimer I don't own hetalia or Tarantula**

_"Silently_"

Silently that was what the sounds of me creeping towards you could be described as, silent as a mouse. I lurk under you unnoticed, treated like an ant never given the time, unless it was cruelty. Silently I creep towards you, closer, closer. I am right next to you your face so calm unable to see how close you are to death.

Oh, England how you would soon wish you saw me eye to eye at the same height, how you would wish you had acknowledged me. I grab the duck tape out of my bag, you're such a deep sleeper, I hands and coed, how soft they are for a man who fought all the time, you probably tortured men the way I will to you, after all only countries can kill countries. Maybe then the world will see me as a country. I tied his hands and taped his mouth together, England stirred and opened his eyes. Before hand i always wondered how he would react seeing his little brother tying his hands together, taping his mouth shut, would he be horrified, would he scream, no he couldn't his mouth would be shut closed. I wouldn't be able to be scolded by him now would I, after he can't talk.

_"You creep around the tangent to my tongue"_

This giddy feeling seeing England's eyes well with shock then the angry expression, then fear. It was wonderful, oh what should i do first. He was now kicking frantically at now. I grabbed my duck tape one of his feet and wrapped it around that one, in that moment England tried to kick me away but instead fell for my trap, i grabbed his other foot and wrapped it together. Then his other limbs i wrapped together for safe keeping. What to do this giddy feeling is this the feeling when you see life walk out of it's container, i wanna see it but no need to rush i wanna see life struggle before it leaves. I want a show.

"_Begone"_

I grabbed the knife and stabbed his hand, slowly craving designs that mean nothing in his hand, how beautiful his blood is, so divine. Later on this life force a nation's life force will be gone. Oh great and mighty England how will your flame go out? I wanna know so badly. I can see your face trembling, tearing, your body is shaking, why are you scared, because after all i am only a little boy in your eyes.

_" Your tracks tingle and force me to scratch"_

The way England squirmed filled me with pleasure, oh pure bless. I make the knifes like nails in my hands and scratch along his back making pretty blood red lines. I continued onto his face scratching his face, giving him tattoos. His face was pouring out his blood as his thrashed, twisted and squirmed.

_"Sensation"_

_"My nerves detach and burst into climax"_

Oh that feeling isn't describable, words can't explain how this felt, oh he was crying now, tearing up, how much did this hurt him.

What a great feeling, this is my first time watching someone die. England has seen death and killed so has all the other nations, now i have seen and killed.

"_My senses collapse_  
_Consciences dispatch_  
_Gone with_ your_ touch_"

My nerves and senses are overwhelmed, this is heaven, this is beauty this is what true enjoyment is. England never let me do what I wanted, he never let me enjoy this feeling. His cold skin losing it's warmth every second almost brings me to my knees. I never enjoyed anything this much. England looked delicious, his blood on this knife looked wonderful, what does a human, no nation taste like. It must taste like heaven after all, he is one of the greatest nations. What would someone like America taste like or Italy.

I raised my knife and cut a portion of England's muscle and started to lick his blood.

_"Imagination_  
_Misconception_  
_Fabrication_  
_Self-deception_  
_Dissolution_  
_Indigestion_  
_Suppuration_  
_Decomposition_"

Oh, he tasted beautiful, do humans taste like this, England you held me back so much, never letting me enjoy these things. You were the reason i was so unhappy. But now I must thank you if you had never angered me, or scolded me you would have never made me do these things to you. I would have never discovered these things without your help. I chewed his raw flesh and grinned how could mankind call this horrible, they must have never experienced these things. They are the ones who wrong i am completely right, is flesh was soft and chewy, his blood was divine. What was i ever scared of.

_"With a crunch_  
_Blue juices ooze out_  
_Your muscles stimulate my taste buds_  
_The flavors amass_  
_My visions start to clash_  
_I've conquered you at last_  
_Sickening molts unwrap_  
_Thought circuits start to lag_  
_Everything leaves me nauseous_  
_But I've conquered you at last"_

I win England, but thanks for everything you put me through i would have never done this if you acknowledged me. What was i ever scared of, why would i ever be scared of someone delectable. I have conquered you, after all these years of trying to acquirer courage to do this.

**Please review constructive criticism is admired. **

**Check out the song engloids are really good when used correctly **


	2. wolf that fell in love with red riding

**Hello there here I am with another vocaloidxhetalia fic I am taking request on some songs, if it is by mothy or jin i will most likely not write a fanfic on it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own hetalia or the wolf that fell in love with little red riding hood, HitoshizukuP and Hidekaz Himaruya own it.**

_One consequential scene begins by chance_  
_What I could see at the place far away was the swaying red color _

_I ran away because I was scared of a premonition that something starts_  
_And the black shadow I found in the mysterious forest _

_"The encounter" is a scenario that leads her to the end_  
_That's why I purposely went a long way round_

_I want to meet you_  
_I want to touch you_  
_I want to talk with you_  
_I'll never ever think such things_

Lovina was a simple person, sure she cursed up a storm but the people of the village knew he would do anything to take care of her family she. The rest of the village loved her, her sister, Felicia and her brother Marcello, Lovina was the oldest of the siblings. Her grandfather Romulus use to be the head of the village, so the villagers usually called the talented family. Felicia was an exemplary cook with great charisma skills, even if she didn't know that. Marcello was an admirable athlete, he was surprisingly strong with his looks. Lovina if she set her mind to something(which rarely happened) she could do anything.

Lovina on her way to deliver food that her sister cooked to her nonno, mainly because Felicia was at work and Marcello was at a race. She looked at the route when she saw something that looked abnormal a tail that she saw peeking out of the tree looking closer the thing had ears much higher than a dog or wolf.

**Antonio POV**

Lovina was really cute and amazing, what he was doing could be considered stalking but what could he do say hey Lovi I really love you ignore the talons, fangs, ears and tails. As much as he wanted to run up to her and squeeze her I couldn't. He loved her alot even by just looking at her and never having a conversation with her, he never wanted her to get hurt or her to be with anybody else. But he also wanted her to be happy. You would probably think it's just a child's infatuation but it wasn't. he tried getting away talking to other people but something just kept on bringing him back. I didn't know what caused me to be like this but I liked it. How my heart beat faster when she was around and everything.

As always i followed her to make sure she was alright but this time she turned around abruptly, I quickly hid behind a tree but she walked closer.

And the weirdest thing happened next she didn't run away but asked me something,

" Oi bastardo why have you been following me so long, and why the hell do you have ears and tails." She knew i was following her, my ears and tail deflated like if I did that it would go away. "Hey I am sorry if what i said was offensive but you didn't answer my question."

"Oh" Maybe i should be truthful now our never "I have always had these ears and tails and I love you." Her face let up bright red like a tomato.

"Oh you look like a tomato."

"Chi chi chigi you bastard how dare you say that."

**Lovina POV **

Slowly after that day we talked more and more every time I saw I just wanted to say some thing it was beginning to become a routine.

" Say, sorella are you going out today again who are you meeting?"

"Nobody, dammit it is non of your business."

"Ve, sorella is meeting somebody."

Later today I met up with him again.

"I love you bastardo"

"Do you love me enough to run away" I couldn't answer that, I couldn't leave Marcello and Felicia to fend for themselves. Then Antonio started grabbing my arms and squeezing it. I was able to get free of his grip and run like hell. Maybe later in life i could leave together with him.

**Antonio POV**

I was horrible i hurt Lovi and asked her a question that she wouldn't be able to answer. I even knew about Felicia and Marcello and how her Nonno's health was declining maybe if I had waited a bit she would have said later.

_Weak you and sly me _  
_"Encounter", that's the end_  
_Even if I cuss out, "How cruel!"_  
_The fate won't change_  
_Ah, why are you?_  
_Ah, why am I?_  
_Why are we the wolf and Little Red Riding-Hood?_

_I'm sure you'll visit this road again today_  
_And all I can do is just to stay watching you again today_

_You are hiding beyond that tree as always _  
_I pretended not to notice and passed over_

_Our eyes don't meet, our voices cannot reach each other_  
_Just vainly giving a sigh at the same time _

_Even if I can't meet you_  
_Even if I can't touch you_  
_Even if I can't talk with you_  
_I won't care, so_

We had met again, but you passed me without a look but i could feel what you wanted to say. Even if we didn't glance at each other that slight pause that slight nod. Maybe if we didn't have to run away to be together. Maybe if Felicia and Marcello could see me as their brother in law. I wish we were in a different universe.

_I wanted to meet you _  
_I wanted to touch you_  
_I wanted to talk with you, at the bottom of my heart_

_Lovely you and gentle me_  
_The ending that we can meet and get together_

**Lovina POV **

I was going to be forced in an arranged marriage to keep my family from losing it's money, but i was selfish I wanted to d something for myself and not them. I wanted, I wanted to be with Antonio.

So thus I ran and ran towards where he always is waiting for me. Antonio was there waiting for me on the tree.

"I love you dammit, so screw the stories about big bad wolf and lets run away together." His face lit up and he ran towards me, from now on it will be Antonio and I's happiness i worry about.

_So, I'll be just waiting_  
_Till you stop crying_  
_Beyond that tree_  
_Forever..._


	3. aiSeNMa

**Hi you guys here is another story this time the song is aiSeNMa by Circus-p and vocals by sonika. I will tell you the reason I see the song this way after the story.  
**

**Rating for this chapter M**

_Don't know where I am _  
_ Forgot what happened _  
_ My Head wont stop banging _  
_ And Everything's blurring _

Where am I. Where am I. Where am I. Why is it so dark somebody help me.

Help I started to scream but nothing came out, I tried again but no avail. Looking left and right all I could see was darkness, Kicking my legs I could tell I was floating. Why the hell was i floating, I mean heroes can fly and stuff like this but floating in complete darkness. This wasn't something from my comics or Kiku's manga books. Wait were did I get the name Kiku, who the hell is he/she. Where the flying fuck am I. This was something pulled out of a horror movie any second now a ghost will come up and attack dragging me along and eating my soul. **Where am I. **

My head won't stop pounding what happened to me. Any second now I will wake up and be like wow what a crazy dream, but something told me this was all to real. Somebody help me, my eyes started tearing up and losing focus. My glasses fell off my face and into oblivion, I tried to reach for it but my hand will not let me. Somebody please help me, help me, help me.

Somethings coming closer, I tried to turn around but my body won't move. A shadow like figure came towards me and pointed almost poking my nose.

"You Alfred F. Jones, I am giving you a chance that I only give to few, if you survive this night I will let you live if you don't you will work with me forever. The man took off his mask revealing a perfect face and beautiful green eyes, not that I found them sexy or anything, with eyebrows so thick they looked like caterpillars maybe even bigger. I couldn't help but chuckle, noticing my laughter he grabbed his book and smacked me.

"You know not many people get this chance so do you wanna live or be with me personally I think we both want the first option." Opening my mouth I breathed in air.

"So what happens if I don't survive the night what do I have to do working under you?"

"Oh, I will eat your soul." M'kay I understand what I must do wake up and brush this off as a dream.

"I can read your mind Alfred, you can't even remember your name can you?" He was right the name Alfred felt familiar to me, how do I not even know my own name. Oh my God I don't remember anything." Here is the thing Alfred if you can keep me out of that room which you will go into for a whole night you can live. If you get back your memories you live, okay. So it's simple if you do any one of those things you live if you don't I eat your soul and you can never rest in peace,agree, also if you don't agree I take your soul to the afterlife and you can wander about not even knowing who you are."Hmm, I was in a tough space.

"Fine then I agree."

"Okay Alfred F. Jones let us begin. Also glowing orbs in the room will be your memories touch them to reclaim your memories. "

"Wow old man you sure are helpful for someone who wants to eat my soul." Then somehow I was inside a room, it was small but I was still able to walk around and there was only one door and no windows. Keeping eyebrows out was gonna be a piece of cake, I am definitely coming back to life. Immediately I saw one of the orbs and reached to grab, eyebrows I am so gonna live and get all memories.

_ Close your eyes_  
_ Can't let it get to me_  
_ Don't let go_  
_ Hold on to reality_  
_ See the lies_  
_ Don't succumb to it_  
_ Keep your head_  
_ I'm not going to quit_

I was in a bar or something like that some person that I didn't recognize was talking to me, we both seemed pretty eager. Just one thing I was obviously smashed, he was grabbing me and we soon got into a car together, something told me this wasn't good. Before I knew it the man was taking advantage of my body, that fucking perv taking of a drunk young man. After he was done he mashed my head against a hard surface before I knew it my body stopped breathing and went limp, my murderer smiled as if he had created a masterpiece. That bastard!

Just in a second the scene changed to somebody who looked just like me, Matthew, that name suddenly popped into my head. Matthew my brother.

"I'm the HERO" The miniature version of me screamed while wearing a cape and running around in the snow. All the sudden a snowball was thrown at me." Ack I'm hit, thankfully my super powers will protect me. "Come out villain Pancakes and your henchmen Maple." Suddenly Matthew came up from behind and tackled me into the snow, we both erupted in a fit of laughter after that.

Later on I was reading Manga with somebody, Kiku is that his name, he is my best friend isn't he. Kiku was sitting down in a sweatshirt and reading manga all the sudden I had gotten up and started dancing.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Hey" I started spinning around "One two tree four"

These scenes showed me some things I needed to get back to I had to win.

Going back to normal I heard smashing sounds against the door, I ran up to it and pushed against it trying to keep eyebrows out.

_The beat drops and It's game over _  
_ Feeling numb everything's a blur _  
_ I can't hold on any longer _  
_ I'm losing it's getting stronger _  
_ The beat drops and It's game over _  
_ Feeling numb everything's a blur _  
_ I can't hold on any longer _  
_ I'm losing it's getting stronger _

_ !ERROR! _

_ The beat drops and It's game over _  
_ Feeling numb everything's a blur _  
_ I can't hold on any longer _  
_ I'm losing it's getting stronger _  
_ The beat drops and It's game over _  
_ Feeling numb everything's a blur _  
_ I can't hold on any longer _  
_ I'm losing it's getting stronger _

I couldn't out anymore with a kick he opened the door slamming against the wall

"Ack" I let out a groan. That wasn't fair he used something to get in, he had glowing orbs circling around his hands.

"Oh Alfred I never said I would play it fair and use my hands to open it, you mistake me" No, I couldn't heroes can't die I had to go back my friends, my family." I am going to take you Alfred, doing this job alone is lonely and saddening but if you eat a soul they stay with you forever, like a friend."

**Ok the reason I see the song like this is because Circus said this song was about getting lost in the music with a dark twist. And I also saw _I'm losing it's getting stronger _someone chasing after them or fighting the person also _Can't let it get to me _****_Don't let go I saw it as hiding from someone or something and I was like what if the character died and had Amnesia(Aisenmia spelled backwards) and was in the limbo fighting for life._**


End file.
